Axel and Zexion: Their Untold Story
by Darkness-That-Carries
Summary: TITLE WILL CHANGE! While he was Lea he was a killer. As Axel he didn't remember anything of his horrid past. He met Zexion and things where great, until he was found. Main pairing AkuZeku, others possible. WARNING! MaleXMale. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**_Alright everyone! Here's another story. Yes, I will still be updating the Zexion/Vexen story which will happen as soon as I'm caught up with my homework. BUT for now, here is an Axel/Zexion story that MY Axel and I are writing together. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters. My friend and I just own the plot, Angel Wing and Lawrence.  
>_ <em>**

Axel

I stand on top of a building. It's cold out, but I don't feel it. I don't feel anything. I don't feel the cold. I don't feel the loneliness. I don't feel the pain. The pain in my left side. I had forgotten about it. My last mission. The last mission that I ever want to do. After this last mission, I can't bring myself to go back. I can't go back to Angel Wing. I can't go back to Lawrence… not anymore. I need to get out, now.

My last mission was the worst, the deadliest, the most horrific. It was a mission though, I had to complete it… those were my orders. But afterwards… all that screaming, the agony I put in them. I can't… I can't do it anymore…

I had been stalking the group for weeks, months, waiting for the perfect moment, and that's when I went in. Little did I know… little did I know that they were so prepared for me. I struggled to kill them all, but I did it. One of them got to me though. He pleaded for his life. He pleaded and pleaded, until I cut his throat. That's when another guy came behind me and stuck me with his blade. I immediately turned around and cut his throat too. I saw his eyes, his wide eyes. I saw his life fade from his eyes. It got to me.

I never really realized what I had been doing until then. I had held that man's life in my hands, his fall is my fault. How could I have done this to him? To anyone? I', a monster. A freak! How could I have been doing this for so long?

After I left, I didn't go back to Angel Wing right away. Instead, I walked around everywhere. I don't exactly know where, but I was just walking until I came up here. That's when I spotted him. Pale skin, purple hair, eyes that glow. I saw him and I can't take my eyes off of him. He's different. He's not like anyone I've ever seen, and I need him. I need to be with him.

Now I'm just standing up here, watching this boy. Wishing I was down there with him. I could go down there. Talk to him. But what would I say? The only other person I've ever spoken to is Lawrence… I don't know how to be human.

As I think about all of this, I begin to feel weak. Why do I feel so weak? Then I realize the pain in my side. I grasp my side and wince at the pain. My clothes are soaked in blood. How could I have not realized I was bleeding? That man who stabbed me must have really stuck me deep. I feel my body going numb. I must have lost a lot of blood. I attempt to get down from the building to get to someplace to be healed, but instead I stumble, my legs giving out and I fall off the building. I land in front of the boy I was watching, who is stunned after seeing my fall. I can't stay awake much longer. I'm in so much pain. I try to get up, but I can't move. The boy runs over to me, trying to help me. He's so kind… but why is he trying to help me? Shouldn't he think I'm dead? I fell from a ten story building! Normal people would assume I'm dead, but not him. He's trying to help. Why?

"S… t…. ble…" I try to say something to him, but my words come out like a bunch of jargon. He says something to me., but I can't hear him. Black covers my vision and soon I pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated recently. I just got a job and I'm trying to post and write as much as I can. Please don't be mad! I'm going to try and update this and my ZekuVex story at least once or twice a week, maybe more, if I can get off my ass. Buuuuuuuut for now, here's Zexy's (my) point of view.**_

_****_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters. My friend and I just own the plot, Angel Wing and Lawrence._****_

* * *

><p>Zexion<p>

I run over to the man. I knew that he had been watching me. I could feel his eyes watching my every move. I had been on a recon mission for Xemnas when I felt his eyes on me. More so, I could smell him. My sense of smell being much stronger than that of others in the Organization. He was covered in blood, both his and not. His emotions were messing with his head. His smell could tell me that. I knew that he was dangerous. So why? Why did I run to him? Was it Ienzo's past self? The self that cared for everything and helped before asking questions? Or is it me?

I have a strong pull towards him. When I watched him fall, my violet eyes were wide with both shock and fear. Had he died? No, he was still alive… barely. He stared up at me as I crouched beside him. His eyes were… breath taking. An emerald shade of green, making his hair stand out. His hair was just slightly lighter than the blood pouring out of his skinny left side.

That's when my eyes widened once more. Lifting my hand from the ground and a soft gasp left lips. My hand was covered in blood, and upon looking down I realized that I was kneeling in a pool of blood. Acting quickly, I gently picked him up, grunting lightly under his slight weight. I was the shortest in the Organization thus far and his slight weight make my knees buckle lightly. Setting my legs to the point I could handle carrying him, I lightly threw my hand out, creating a dark portal. Walking through the dark, I had to briefly close my eyes.

The white of the Castle a sharp contrast to the dark and dull colours of the portal. Quickly taking him to Vexen, pleading for him to help this man who captured my attention. This man that I needed to be with forever.

After a few days had passed and I had begged Superior to allow me to stay behind from missions in order to watch the progress of the man. I had found out that his name was Lea. Walking into the lab, I take my seat next to the bed where Lea was resting. Thanks to the medicine and technology, his wounds had healed to the point where his life was not threatened.

Sighing gently, I replayed the conversation I had overheard between Vexen and Superior. The plan was to make him one of us. To place him under my care. For me to teach him the ways of being a heartless. To learn to cope without having a heart.

(1)Quickly walking away from the conversation when I heard the footsteps move closer to the door of Superior's office, I made my way down to the lab. Grabbing Lea's hand, I held it in a firm but gentle grip, my thumb rubbing along the top of his lightly tanned hand.

When I had first brought him to the lab and had healed the major life threatening wounds, he had slept peaceful until the night. I awoke in a shock at his screams. Looking around, trying to gather my surroundings, I lay my eyes on the man screaming in horror before me. Quickly calming him down, I sigh gently hoping everything was fine. That none of his wounds reopened. (end 1)

Shaking my head, I bring myself out of the past. Soothing the heavy breathing Lea, I speak softly. "Hey there… it's time to wake up…" I whisper, laying my hand gently on his cheek. Biting my lip gently, I could tell that this man and I were going to have some form of relationship with each other.

I was pulled from my thoughts, a soft unnoticeable blush present on my cheeks, when Lea opened his eyes. "W-where am I?" He asks weakly. Even with a weak tone, his voice was soothing all the same.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Here Zexion is thinking about the past. Basically listening in on the conversation between Superior and Vexen. He is also noted and walking away and going into the lab where Lea was resting THE FIRST NIGHT HE'S THERE. I hope that this part makes sense. Any questions please let me know!<strong>_

**_Reviews are nice :3 I'll be grateful. :3_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Alright everybody! Here's Chapter Three! I'm not really sure that I like this Chapter all that well but that's alright! I hope you guys enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I ONLY own Lawrence, Angel Wing and the plot._**

* * *

><p><em>Axel<em>

I wake up and start screaming, freaked out. I have no idea where I am or who's in the room with me. All I feel is me being alive and in great pain. Then I see someone hover over me, I can't make out his face, all I see is a blur. He whispers something to me, but I don't understand what ha says. All of a sudden I feel my calming down.

` I close my eyes and open them again. This time I can see clearly. I see the boy from that day. "W-Where am I?" I ask him, my voice weak and hoarse.

"You're in my friend's, Vexen's lab." He says and smiles sweetly. What is he smiling about? Who is Vexen? Why am I in a lab?

I ask myself these questions as I attempt to get up. To look around. The boy pushes me back down.

"No, don't get up. Your body is still healing." He says worriedly. "You were badly hurt. Other than the stab wound you had, you fell 10 stories from a building… I'm surprised you even survived! You had massive hemorrhaging, internal bleeding, and external bleeding. You practically broke all of your ribs!"

As he speaks I just stare at him in awe. I was that close to death? Why not let me just die? It's not like I have anything to live for… Not anymore…

"W-what day is it?" I ask him. "It's Tuesday, October 26... You've been in a coma for a month. Vexen thought you wouldn't wake up, ever. But I knew you would…" He says, wearily.

October? I've been away from Angel Wing for a month. Lawrence must be looking for me. He must be worried. Maybe he thinks I'm dead. Probably not… He knows I don't die easily.

I look over at the boy and try to speak again, but I can't. I feel intense pain and start screaming again. The pain is searing. My ribs hurt, my sides hurt, my entire body is in agony. The boy hurriedly holds my arms down as I fidget. I assume he doesn't want me to reopen my wounds, but his touch hurts me. As if my skin is on fire. It hurts so much.

He eventually calms me down. The pain is still there, but the way he looks at me shows care and worry. I don't understand, but his eyes make me feel more at peace. I don't understand what makes him care for someone like me… Who is this boy? Maybe this is a trick… or a test that Lawrence created.

Maybe he knew. Somehow knew that I was thinking of leaving Angel Wing. Maybe this is all just a test. Even so, who is this boy? He doesn't belong to Angel Wing. At least, I've never seen him at Angel Wing, but I know everyone there… So who is this boy?

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it guys! I'll update soon! Reviews are nice! :3<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I ONLY own Lawrence, Angel Wing and the plot._**

* * *

><p><em>Zexion<em>

I hold his arms down lightly, once he began screaming again. I didn't want him to harm himself further. Even after being in a coma for a month, all but a few of his ribs have healed. I calm him down once more, rubbing both the back of his hand – which had became accustom as of late- and smoothing out his blood red hair.

His hair was still slightly spiky, even after a month had passed, he never ceased to amaze me. Which I found amazing in itself, for we don't even know each other.

His screams brought me out of my thoughts. Even after I calmed him down for the umpteenth time, he still screamed even though he was in one of the safest places he could be. "Lea…. Please calm down. You're alright. You're safe in this place." I whispered soothingly.

He stared at me, his eyes untrusting. I showed him my hands and arms, showing him that I was weapon free. He relaxed lightly but I felt as though I was still unworthy of his trust. Standing, I remove my standard issued Organization coat, further showing that I had no weapon and I meant no harm towards him.

Things were quiet for about an hour, his screams long since ended since the last time I calmed him. Suddenly, I jumped, his voice breaking the heavy silence.

"Who are you? Why did you save me? Why aren't I dead? And more importantly what are you?" My violet eyes widened slightly. That's the most I've heard him speak since he's been here. My heart beat lightly. His voice was like music to my ears.

I quickly shook my head and smiled at him. "My name is Zexion. I am number VI. I'm not positive why you're still alive. You must have a great will to live." I chuckled lightly, purposely skipping his second question, completely unsure of the answer myself. "What am I? Well that's a complicated story. I guess to put is simply, I am a Nobody of my former self."

I answer quietly, smiling sweetly. Staring in his eyes, I could tell that he has far more questions than he has let on. I quiet down, leaving him to process what I've said and silently willing him to ask questions to his hearts content.

At least he trusted me now. And for that fact, I was happy. I just wanted him to speak again. It seemed that I was falling in love with his voice. His hair. His eyes. I was falling in love with him. All of which, the logical part of my mind thought impossible. We Nobodies don't have hearts. How is it possible for us to love? I smirked to myself at my thoughts. As Superior told me, always the thinker…

* * *

><p><strong><em>*sighs* I'm really sorry for how short these chapters are. We're trying to write more. But the next few I might just post as one big chapter. I'm not sure yet.<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I ONLY own Lawrence, Angel Wing and the plot._**

* * *

><p><em>Axel<em>

My will to live is strong? Yea, right. If I had died I wouldn't be in so much pain. I wouldn't have to worry about Lawrence, or Angel Wing, or killing… But if I had died, I wouldn't have met him. Zexion… strange name. Is this why I live? So I would meet Zexion? But why? Why did I need to meet him? I wonder… I wonder if he can help me get away from, stay away from Angel Wing,... and Lawrence.

After he leaves me, I try to sit up. I find it difficult, the pain making me whimper. Eventually I am able to get up. My lungs hurt, my throat is so dry. I cough hard. It hurts. When I look into my hand I see blood. I just wipe it off on the sheet. I then move my legs over to the edge of the bed.

I slowly stand up, every bone in my body is in searing pain. I wobble and fall to the floor and yelp out at the pain I feel upon hitting the ground. A tear streams down my face, the pain so intense. I try to ignore it as I get up from the floor. I maneuver myself over to the wall, wincing with every step I take. I finally get into the hallway.

The hallway is empty. It sure as hell doesn't look like Angel Wing. So what is this place then? What was Zexion talking about? Being number Six? Is this some kind of occult? Maybe I'm actually dead and this is purgatory. Maybe I have to find my way to Heaven. Or maybe this is some weird ass dream and I'm at Angel Wing in a coma still. Whatever it is, I need to get out. I don't know if I really want to get out though. I can't help this feeling that somehow I belong here and that I should stay. Then there's Zexion. Something about him makes me want to stay.

I continue down the hall. My body is on fire. The pain is so intense, but I need to keep going. I need to find out where the hell this place is that Zexion brought me. I need to know if Lawrence is looking for me. If he finds me I'm going to be in so much shit. I'll never hear the end of it.

As I continue to walk down the hall I hear two people talking. I don't know which direction the voices are coming from. I try to find a place to hide, but there are no doors to be found. I try to walk faster so I won't get caught by the voices. My body is in intense pain as I try to walk faster.

The voices seem to be getting closer so I try to walk faster. I end up stumbling over my own feet , losing my balance. I fall to the floor and hit the ground hard. I cry out in pain, feeling my ribs crack. I sob in agony. I can't get up again, the pain is too intense. All I can do is lay here and wait for the voices to find me. My body hurts so bad, I can barely stand the pain.

What if the people coming towards me see me here and try to lock me away, as if I were an escapee. I can't let them see me. I have to get up. So I try, but it hurts so much. I try to get up, but my arms are so shaky. I give up on standing, I already know that if I try I'll just fall again. I try to crawl to get further away from the voices coming towards me. I need to get out of here. I don't know these people, I don't know what they're like or what they can do. I need to get out of here.

My chest is on fire. I cough hard and I spit up blood on the floor. I give up on trying to crawl away. I sit against the wall trying to breathe. My lungs hurt. My vision is fading. I'm trying to stay awake, but it proves to be difficult. I cough again and spit up more blood. I think I might have reopened some wounds. I hear the voices approaching, I still don't know which direction they're coming from. Suddenly they stop, I try to look around but I can't. My vision has gotten too blurry. I can hear someone panicing. I think it's that boy… Zexion.

"LEA! What are you doing out here? You shouldn't be walking around! Your wounds will reopen!" Zexion shouts at me. "I need to… get away." I mumble. "I… I through… it hurts… my body hurts…"

"You don't need to get away, you _need_ to get back in bed," He says matter-of-factly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So another chapter down. You may get a lot to read tonight. But then again, the chapters are short. : Sorry. Reviews are nice though :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I ONLY own Lawrence, Angel Wing and the plot._**

* * *

><p><em>Zexion<em>

I pick him up and carry him to the empty room next to mine. Running my hand through his hair, I smile softly. "Your wounds have healed enough for you to leave the lab. But I'm still going to watch over you." I smile again and look over his body to check if any of his wounds had reopened. When I found that none had reopened, I sit next to him on the bed,

"How are you feeling, Lea?" I whisper and use another healing spell to dull the pain he's feeling. He grunts lightly at the light pressure I'm placing on his chest and arm. "I-I'm fine." He whispers out painfully, staring up at me. I smirk gently and apply a tiny bit more pressure. He cries out in pain and I shake my head.

"It doesn't look like you're going anywhere for awhile." I smirk lightly at his look. "Don't worry. I won't bite." He cracks a smile and it takes my breath away. Shaking my head quickly, I yawn softly. I haven't slept much since I found Lea. I wanted to make sure he was alright.

He was staring at me silently. I felt my cheeks burn lightly with a blush. "Lea, where did you come from? What do you do for a living?" I ask, holding his hand in mind. "I kill people for a living." He chuckled. I shook my head and laughed. Thinking nothing of it, I stand and walk to the window, staring out.

"I'd rather not tell you where I come from." He continued and I raised an eyebrow. "That's fine, I suppose." Turning around, I lace my fingers together, thinking. Staring at him, I sigh and walk over to the bed. "My Superior wish for you to join our ranks. He wants to take you from the horrid life that you're living at this moment. His words, of course." He's staring up at me, clearly interested.

"He has asked me to tell you everything I know of being a Heartless. A Nobody. A _shell_ of your former self if you will." Walking back to the window, I place a hand on the glass. "Now, I'm not sure about your life but mine wasn't that great. I lost my parents when I was young, around seven or eight. After that, I was taken in by Ansem the Wise, the Lord over Radiant Garden, which is the place where I found you. Anyway, he trained myself and five other men. All of those men reside in the Organization to this day. We all researched different fields of science. Even- who is now Vexen- and myself had chemistry as out strong suit. But one day, Xehanort came to me saying that he wanted to continue out research on the heart, going completely against Master Ansem's will." I looked over at Lea to see if he was listening. Smirking, when I saw how amuzed and interested he seemed to be.

Sitting down on the couch, I leaned forward, my elbows on my knees. "I agreed and thus sealed our fate. I was twenty-two when I became a heartless. Found by our Superior Xenmas- who is the Nobody to Xehanort- along with the other fiver men from our labs. Together, we began the Organization, looking for more people to have join us to continue our research." I let out a breath and stare at him. Walking over form the couch, I ran a hand through his hair and finished healing the ribs he had broken earlier. Ending the burning I know that his body is feeling, I smile softly.

"Would you be willing to join us, Lea? To forget everything from this life and begin anew?" I ask him, allowing him to think about it all for a moment. Sitting down beside him, I take his hand in mine, closing my violet eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yay another chapter :D. Hope you guys enjoy :3 Review please. <em>**


End file.
